1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to plates, and in particular, to multi-purpose eating plates and methods of using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of plates for holding food exist in the market. Plates are generally of a rigid material and hold food at the center thereof. However, when an end user is holding a plate with food on it, as well as holding other eating related items, such as, a beverage, fork, knife, spoon, napkin, etc., it is very difficult and burdensome to hold all such items while simultaneously eating the food off the plate. In most instances, the end user cannot hold all such items, and may need to rest his beverage on a table, or even place his napkin in his pocket. When an end user holds several items in his hand, including a plate, the end user may lose grip of such items resulting in one or more of the items being dropped and/or even the plate or a drinking vessel being dropped.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for plates that allow an end user to easily and efficiently eat food off the plate while also holding one or more other eating related objects in his hand(s).